newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia pokazuje się w połączeniu
Dakota:'Jak kiedyś mówiłam wyspa nazywa się Magicae czyli magia,jednak nie zabardzo było ją widać,ale teraz to się zmieni.Oglądajcie... '''Igor:'Totalną Porażke na wyspie Magicae! Dakota patrzy się ze złośćią na Igora.Po chwili przestaje za to wrednie się uśmiecha. 'Dakota:'Igor mam dla ciebię małą niespodziankę. Przypływa statek,a w nim widać jakąś ciemną sylwetkę. '???:'Cześć...Kochanie! Igor robi minę O_O Openning: Piosenka:Ja chciałbym być sławny! Kamera wyskakuje najpierw z dziupli póżniej z dziobu ptaka i z korony drzewa.Następnie akcja przesuwa się na plaże gdzie Dakota w stroju kąpielowym lęzy na hamaku,a Topher podaje jej napój.Akcja przenosi się do lasu gdzie Duncan ściga Codiego.Nagle po Duncanem coś wybucha,a Cody upadł na Dawn,a przewrócili się tak jakby zaraz mieli się pocałować.Dalej ekran śledzi Duncana który spadł na ramiona Samey.Widać drzewo na którym siedzą Emma i Noah.Kiedy ma dojśc do pocałunku chłopak spada.Akcja przenosi się na wulkan gdzie widać Izzy i B.Dziewczyna chce skoczyć do wulkanu,ale postrzymuje ją B.Josse jeżdzi na zamarżniętym jeziorze.Po chwili lód zamienia się w skałe,a Josse upada na twarz.Widzi to Zoey która chce jej pomóc,ale Josee ją przewraca.W jakieś kuchni Jay próbuje sięgnąć po wode,ale się przewraca.Do kuchni wchodzi Shawn który ściga Cama w masce zombie.Widzi to Scarlett która zaczyna się śmiać,a w ręce trzyma identyczną maske którą ma Cam co oznacza że ona mu ją założyła.Okazuje się że na krześle cały czas siedział Spud który słucha muzyki.Widać ognisko przy którym kazdy siedzi na dużym diamencie przypominającym kształtem pień.Codego popycha Duncan,ale łapie go Dawn.Po chwili patrzenia prosto w oczy przerywa im Dakota która podaje każdemu pianki.Nad uczestnikami pojawia się napis Total Drama on the island Magicae Willa Dawn i Jay patrzą na siebię złowrogo.Tylko Sammy dziwnie się czuje. '''Sammy(pokój zwierzeń):Już sama nie wiem komu wierzyć.Z jednej strony Dawn i Cody są na prawdę blisko siebię i możliwe że naprawdę mają tem sojusz.Z drugiej strony Cody i Dawn byli mocno szokowani tymi oskarżeniami.Komu mam wierzyć!? Sammy:'Wiecie co,ja morze pójdę do lasu... '''Dawn:'Jak chcesz! 'Jay:'Co mnie to?! Sammy poszła do lasu. Las Sammy w lesie zbierała jagody,maliny itp.Zobaczył ją Duncan 'Duncan:'Hej Sammy!Co tu robisz? 'Sammy:'O hej.Zbieram owoce. 'Duncan:'A po co?Czy nie spałaś dziś w wili? 'Sammy:'Tak,ale zbieranie owoców mnie uspokaja,a Jay i Dawn ciągle się kłocą,więc...O spójrz jaki ładny kwiatek. Chciała go zerwać,ale... 'Kwiatek:'Spróbój mnie dotknąć paniusiu,a ci pokaże! Duncan i Sammy oskoczyli od kwiatka z zaskoczenia '''Duncan:Łał. Dakota(przez megafon):'Uwaga zaczynamy zadanie! Wyjaśnienie wyzwania '''Dakota:'Mam 2 wiadomośći.1 Rozwiązuje drużyny 'Wszczyscy:'Jej! 'Dakota:'2 od dziś wyzwania będą bardziej... Rzuca do każdego wielkie jaja(bez skojarzeń) 'Dakota:'Magiczne! 'Josee:'Co to jest? 'Dakota:'Smocze jaja(bez skojarzeń) 'Dawn:'Ale smoki nie istnieją! 'Dakota:'Do prawdy?Na tej wyspie żyją takie stworzenia jak:pegazy,bazyliszki,latające świnie i ptaki dodo oraz wiele,wiele innych.Wasze zadanie to zaopiekować się smoczymi jajami(znów bez skojarzeń)a póżnej wyklutymi smoczkami(BEZ SKOJARZEŃ)Jakieś pytania? Las rąk 'Dakota:'Widzę że nie.Start!Nie chwila!Stop!!! każdy patrzy się na nią ze zdziwieniem 'Dakota:'W jury będę:Ja,Igor i... 'Josee:'Kto Duncan czy Topher? '''Dakota:Żadem!W jury będzie...COURTNEY!!! Duncan:'Jaja sobię robisz?! '''Courtney:'Nie!Spójrz! 'Duncan:'Przynajmniej nie masz chłopaka 'Courtney:'Właśnie mam! 'Duncan:'Kogo?! 'Igor:'Eee...Mnie... Duncan poszedł do lasu.Po chwili było słychać różne przeklaństwa po tem wrócił Wyzwanie Każdy zawodnik opiekował się jajkiem(bez skojarzeń)Dawn i Cody czytali swoim książke o smokach.Josee krzycała że jako smok będzie musiał być twardy,niebezpieczni i zabójczy,Zoey bawiła się z jajkiem,Jay wogóle się nim nie opiekował,Emma robiła dla niego gniazdo(nie wierzyła że to naprawdę smok)Cameron uczył swoje jajko matmy i zrobił mu okulary,a Sammy nie wiedziała co ma zrobić z jajkiem(bez skojarzeń) '''Sammy(pokój zwierezń):Opieka nad jajkami jest strasznie trudna! Duncan:'Pomóc ci Sammy? '''Sammy:'Gdybyś mógł.Nie wiem co mam zrobić 'Duncam:'Eee...Możesz się z nim pobawić? 'Sammy:'Ale jak? 'Duncan:'Pokaże ci ;) zaczeli turlać do siebie jajko.Nagle na jajku porawiła się rysa. '''Sammy(pokój zwierzeń):Łał,magia pokazuje się dopiero w połączeniu Po chwili z jajka wykluł się mały smoczek.W ciągu 2 minut z każdego jajka wykluł się smok. Dakota:'Teraz muszę sprawdzić jak zajmowaliśćie się smokami.Tym głośniej smok płacze tym gorzej się zajmowaliście. '''Dakota:'Dawn,Cody,Zoey i Sammy wasze smoki wogóle nie płaczą,a u reszty tak,więc we 4 wygrywacie 'Czwórka:'JEST!!! 'Dakota:'Reszta może czuć się zagrozona. Ceremonia 'Dakota:'Bezpieczni są:Dawn,Cody,Sammy,Zoey,Emma i Cameron.Josee ty byłaś okropną smoczą mamą... '''Smok Josee(pokój zwierzeń):(Widać jak ciągle sptępluje zdjęcie Josee by odpadła) 'Dakota:'A ty Jay jesteś dla wszystkich wredny,ale odpada... ... .... ... ... ... JOSEE!!! Różdzka Wstydu 'Dakota:'Nasza łyżwareczka odpada,nikt nie będzie za nią płakał! zniknęła KONIEC Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Magicae-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totaldrama52